


（初稿已废弃）开花

by Oscar_Wilde_Cat



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_Wilde_Cat/pseuds/Oscar_Wilde_Cat
Summary: 写歪掉了，导致洞哥攻不起来没有开秋洁癖的可以看看
Relationships: 秋开
Kudos: 2





	（初稿已废弃）开花

狭小的隔间里床单还算干净，散发着淡淡的肥皂味让鸣瓢松了口气，他指定的男妓本来正趴在床上晃着腿看书，还维持着微微侧头听动静的好奇模样。看到有人开门连忙起身，冲鸣瓢绽放了一个笑容。

脸上的笑容是统一训练出来的美好弧度，情绪没有任何波澜，他在床上也从内里散发着格格不入的味道吗? 鸣瓢对接下来要发生的事感到期待又紧张，他猜测第二天对方连自己的脸都不会记得，这只是对方男妓生涯中一次普通的接客，就像把一颗石子丢进深潭。

男妓穿着白衬衫加背带裤，瘦削的脸白的像月光，憔悴的脸上被玫瑰般的双唇点缀上艳色。他的五官轮廓分明，挺立帅气透着几分强势，眼尾却是下垂的，琥铂色的瞳孔有点潮湿，像只讨好的小狗。黑色紧身裤的腿又长又直，向上攀升到结实圆润的臀部，紧紧束缚的皮带勾勒出男妓良好的身材，他的手指又细又长，正大大方方地靠在墙上，抚摸着掉落的黄色墙皮。

少年的清爽、男人的成熟和女性的柔美奇妙的融合并体现在他身上。

他殷勤地帮鸣瓢脱下外套，挂在一旁生锈的架子上，热情地行使着自己的工作，“以前没见过你，叫我富久田就好了。”

“我姓鸣瓢。”

鸣瓢瞄了一眼书的封面——《第五次自杀》，“你很喜欢看书吗，我也是个作家。”

富久田眼睛一亮，“大作家啊，我喜欢文化人，你们思想怪有意思的。” 他贴上鸣瓢的身体，眼尾翘着带着勾引，愉快的说：“文化人总能冒出一些奇思妙想，多跟我讲讲。”

“我是个推理小说家，传统的本格推理，不怎么喜欢讨好市场卖狗血。” 

这个大概二十出头的男妓靠过来鸣瓢才发现自己必须仰视对方，毫无攻击性的漂亮脸蛋下是给人强烈压迫感的挺拔身型，身为废宅大叔的自卑感瞬间占据了心头。

“最近在写一个有数字强迫症的杀人犯的故事，不过销量不是太好。” 如果不是上一本市场反响太差也不会跑来这找灵感，鸣瓢吐槽自己病急乱投医的行为。

木板床发出咯吱咯吱的声音，干燥的灰尘荡在空气中，从床头悠悠然落下，鸣瓢还发现了床脚上被啃噬的空心虫洞和疑似火烧的黑色痕迹。富久田和他并肩坐在床沿，鸣瓢本着采集素材的心认真观察他。

这张皮相在鸣瓢四十几年的人生阅历里也能称赞一句惊艳，最让人沉迷的是眉头那化不开的愁结和藏着冰芒的双眼。鸣瓢直觉他话语中不带真心，但他的演技堪称精湛，你能猜出他在骗人，可他将真实情绪控制在无辜的表情之下，展露出来的模糊了性别的美丽就像日光灯下的明珠，引得人如同追饵的鱼虾、扑火的飞蛾，最后无声息地在在火焰里销声匿迹，和其他灰尘被一起封锁在冰冻的双目背面。

招男妓的人一般不在意器具的想法，他们沉迷于自我的妄想，被对方的迎合哄得冲昏了头脑。而这正是鸣瓢秋人想要的，一个绝妙的写作素材，他心中跃跃欲试，十万日元完全抵得上。他心里打着腹稿，有一搭没一搭的和富久田聊天，低矮的天花板上吊灯在摇摇摆摆的晃着，被橘黄灯光笼罩的两人气氛和谐得不像话。

“我上一个客人是个有道具癖好的珠宝鉴赏师，她一直想给我打个乳钉，但我怕疼怕得要命最后就不了了之。”

“那她力气蛮大的，印子还没消。” 鸣瓢感叹道。他习惯性地往怀里一摸，才发现没有带纸笔，只好尴尬的摸摸鼻子。

富久田解开了自己的上衣，长裤也从腿弯褪下来，他的性器被白色的布料安稳的包裹着，即使在沉睡中也凸起了一大块，腰部的曲线收拢滑进低腰三角裤中，隐隐露出一点黑色的毛发。鸣瓢从没想过男人的皮肤能柔韧细腻到这种程度，天生的婊子，他忍不住咂嘴，抬手摸了摸富久田胸前的淤青，指腹的动作很小心但富久田依然发出轻轻的吸气声。他两边的乳尖都异常红肿，顶端还有点破皮，应该是被咬的，所幸没有打洞的痕迹。

“想包养我失败后就大发雷霆，一边哭一边抽人耳光，明明平时是位可爱的小姐。” 

鸣瓢没有说话，他低头含进了一颗肉粒，它鲜红得像颗小果子，鸣瓢用舌头舔吸，牙齿可能是碰到了他破皮的地方，男妓短促的叫了一声，抱怨他最讨厌的疼痛。不满地想推开胸前的脑袋却被抓住了手腕，他的体温很凉，皮肤上纹着几圈细小的数字连成的环，绕过他突起的小小骨节，皮肤很白很软，纹身颜色很鲜艳，不细看可能会误认为手镯之类。

富久田抽动了下鼻翼，这个动作让他看上去像只小猫，他因为疼痛泄露了点真实，鸣瓢吐出肉粒，转为轻轻吻对方的脖子，他顺从的送上自己的咽喉，被叼住的脆弱脖颈里发出点点低吟。

像只被撸舒服后翻肚皮的猫。

鸣瓢突然有点想笑，他手指点着富久田胸口的青紫，“那你觉得我这个文化人怎么样啊?”

“我觉得推理小说家挺好的，我有病，你的主角也有病，倒不如把我写进书里。”胸前的手指带来疼痛，但男妓却在一脸天真地笑，脸颊因为热度浮现出血色，“我在故事里会是怎样的，尸体，凶手还是路人?光是想象就觉得真有趣啊。”

即使躺在床上富久田也比鸣瓢高一些，他光裸的肌肉上是布满暗红色的淤青，像是指甲掐出来的，也有长条的鞭痕，其他块状青色的痕迹不清楚来源。身材很匀称，发育得刚刚好，鸣瓢本以为自己不喜欢高个子的，但对方不像健壮的成人，薄薄的肌肉很漂亮，脸虽然幼但笑容透出的风情怎么也藏不住。就是笑容看起来太天真，搭配着那双毫无感情的眼睛有点瘆人。

鸣瓢反应过来的时候发现自己的裤子已经被半褪，富久田正跪在他双腿间帮他打手枪，狭窄隔间内的气氛开始变得迷乱色情。被鸣瓢惦记了好一会儿的修长手指正撸动着他的茎身，用光滑的掌心摩擦着露出的龟头，配合稍长的指甲抠挖着顶端的小孔，下面的双球也有被抚慰到。鸣瓢的目光顺着他突出的脊骨慢慢滑下去，蝴蝶骨轻轻抖动宛如振翅的蝴蝶，后背的鞭痕更加明显，像蛛网一样交织将他困在中央。鸣瓢却被富久田后背的纹身吸引住了，他的手碰到了突出的骨头才发现男妓比看上去要瘦得多，黑色刺青连成的锁链从后颈坠落向下将这只蝴蝶钉在地面。

浓重的刺青下依稀能看到繁杂的伤痕，有挣扎露出边缘颜色的新鲜伤口，也有淡到几乎看不出只能察觉到凹陷陈年旧伤。富久田温顺地随着鸣瓢手指动作塌下腰，他的臀部高高翘起方便鸣瓢动作，可能是习惯了客人的动作，他下意识地讨好地轻摇腰肢，而鸣瓢也如他意料之中的那样，在复杂刺青上的注意力被其下白色的肉体夺走了，鸣瓢深吸一口气，他颤抖着拉下了富久田的最后一块遮羞布。

软趴趴的性器安静的蛰伏在修建过的黑色草丛之间，鸣瓢将它握在手中，轻轻上下撸动才勉强动弹几下。在男妓的大腿根部分布着更多的伤口，他甚至看到了牙印和烟头烫过的痕迹，可能是没来得及去纹身。

温顺的男妓全身赤裸的跪在鸣瓢腿间，腰背是绵延的山峦，一直延伸进后面的隐秘曲线内，他吞吐着鸣瓢的性器，脸侧可笑地顶出了一块，舌头灵巧地滑过茎身，舌尖和顶端小孔展开了胶着，在刺进的瞬间快感像电火花在血液中闪过，鸣瓢感觉所有的知觉都集中那潮湿温暖的紧致口腔，男妓这时候抬起来头，唾液狼狈地挂在下巴上，他的眼角有点红，里面有淡淡的水光。

鸣瓢被这个眼神刺了一下，他反射性地制止了对方的动作，强行打断的深喉让对方弯腰干呕了几声，他迷茫的抬起头，微张的嘴巴闪着水光，鲜红的舌尖在洁白的牙齿中来回舔舐。他的眼神充满迷惑惊讶，镶嵌在那张柔美的脸上显得有些天真，也许只有什么都不在意的天真才会接受一切。

鸣瓢的沉默让富久田有些忧虑的直起腰，他诚恳的看着鸣瓢，脸色苍白高大的身躯此刻显得有些佝偻，他疑惑的上下打量着鸣瓢，这个新来的客人有些特别，也许隐藏了特殊的性癖吧。富久田猜测着，打开了自己的双腿露出半勃起的性器和下面更隐秘的场所，慢慢说，“......你可以不戴套的。”

“不......”鸣瓢艰难的吐出一个字，他感到不知所措，对方的眼神像极细的针扎入皮肤，细密的痛感在皮肤上蔓延，他轻轻颤抖着，开始感到愧疚。鸣瓢为之前怀抱着写作素材的想法感到不安，送他名片的朋友暗示他这里都是十足的婊子骚货，因为毒品还是其他原因穷困潦倒，你可以尽情为了寻找灵感不择手段，他们就是靠此而生的，珍惜每一笔生意。

也许是他的幸运，随意选择的男妓很优质，正呆愣愣地躺在床上，抱着双腿朝他敞开身体。其他客人玩出来的痕迹还没有消退，黑色的刺青像捆绑的锁链，给皮下的淤血划分区域。他性器颜色很淡，尺寸称得上可观，凸起的经络汇聚在柔韧的圆润顶部下，线条流畅又富有力量感，从挺直的角度甚至能看到马眼处有点潮湿，根部修剪后的毛发颜色很深，被青紫伤痕围拢着就像个艺术品。

也许是他的不幸，对方将所有的心声压抑在喉咙里，甜美的笑容伴随着唱歌般的低吟，痛苦化作泪水从那双剔透的琥珀色眼睛里渗出，他绷紧着腰向鸣瓢温和的道歉，手指紧抓着床单。男妓悄无声息地僵持着，他沉默地等待鸣瓢的判决，就像等待猎人扣动扳机。  
富久田已经猜到了接下来的发展，正在无聊的等待客人行动。

猎物自投罗网，但鸣瓢没法忽视藏在眼后的疲惫和灰败。

他的冷漠也是针对自己的，假装诱惑热情的眼神在时不时的游离中暴露了他的精疲力竭，他不是在呼吁救赎，只是靠着暂时的安慰剂获得一时的安宁，平静地迎来最终的毁灭。


End file.
